A Drop In The Ocean
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: "Tell me to stop." He whispered and she made no sound. Set during 3x01


**A Drop In The Ocean**

**A Vampire Diaries FanFiction**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx **

**Shot 1 of….1, I think**

**A/N: Takes place 3x01 when Damon puts the necklace Stefan gave her back on. Title comes from the song A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope**

Elena pulled her hair aside letting Damon put the necklace on her. She felt the electricity as soon as his skin was near hers. His fingers grazed the back of her neck and as soon as the necklace was clasped together he let his fingers linger momentarily lazily moving towards the strap of her dress.

"Tell me to stop." He whispered and she made no sound. He heard her breath become choppy and uneven.

He heard her take another sharp breath and let it hitch in her throat before she exhaled. She also had chill bumps rise on her skin. Without hesitation She leaned back her back meeting Damon's chest. Her insides felt tight as his fingers trailed down her arm leaving goose bumps shortly after.

His fingers found hers and their hands clasped together. Elena leaned her head back leaving her neck area exposed and Damon took the opportunity to kiss the area. With her free hand Elena raised it and wrapped it around his head pulling him closer to her. Damon's free hand played with the hem of her dress.

He turned her around to face him and lifted the cream-colored lace dress off of her perfect olive skin. Their lips met in a hasty wet kiss and it caused something inside Elena to awaken. She pushed him back against the dresser and he moved them at warped speed to his room.

Once they were inside he wasted no time in unclasping her bra. Damon marveled at the beauty beneath him before running his tongue over both of her taut nipples making them even harder. Elena gasped as Damon's hands pinned her in as she worked on getting his shirt over his head and freeing him from his pants.

Once he was free he used a hand to slide her panties down and inserting two fingers inside of her as he kissed his was down her body. He kissed her inner thighs working is way to her center. He could feel the heat. Without hesitation he dove right in making her scream out in pleasure.

He nipped at her clit making her body shudder and her hips buck. "Damon please." She panted as his tongue worked its magic on her. She'd never felt like this ever. She was on cloud 9 and nothing could bring her down.

He felt her walls contracting and she arched her back exploding for him. Damon smirked as he clasped her hands with his waiting no time before penetrating her. Thrusting in and out. He made it a rhythm. It was a skill he'd perfected over the years and hearing her scream is name only made it better.

He'd waited so long for this and after the "incident" this morning as she called it, he was fully aware of just how much she wanted him. She just hadn't admitted it yet and now here they were she was screaming his name making him go insane.

Elena moved her hips in a circular motion at the same time as she bucked them against Damon. "Stop trying to rush this." He quipped and she stuck her tongue out at him as he flicked her clit with one of his fingers causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

"Shut and kiss me." She ordered and he did jus that causing their tongues do duel for power and of course Damon won, who else would?

She playfully bit his lip causing a tiny drop of blood to appear and it took no time for the tiny wound to heal. "Kinky are we?" He smirked and she let out a small laugh as she fell her world about to explode again.

One thrust finished the both of them off. Elena screamed his name as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Fuck." He cursed as he kissed beads of sweat off of her face. "That was-" he started to say but trailed off collapsing on top of her.

"Amazing, wonderful, the best you've ever had?" She asked him and he shot her a glace as he moved to lie beside her.

"Something like that." He said and she moved to nestle next to him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. She saw his eyes sharpen and he pursed his lips. "You might want to-" he started but didn't get to finish as his door swung open.

Elena quickly dove under the covers. "Damon, where's Elena?" Caroline asked and he smirked.

"No idea." He quickly responded as Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Alaric and Bonnie joined the blonde vampire. Damon's eyes rolled back in his head and he let one of those oh shit smirks appear across his face. "Hey witchy." He said causing the witch to give him an eye roll.

"She was in Stefan's room last I saw her." She said and then noticed the form under the sheets. "Andie is here?" She asked taking in his disheveled hair and clothes strewed about the room.

"Well, I have no idea." He said then paused, "yes and she's a little shy." He remarked. "I'm sure she's just blending in with the party." He groaned ready for them to leave and Caroline was luckily the first to go followed by Tyler.

Once the door appeared to be shut Damon nudged her to come up but it flew back open again causing Elena's eyes to open wide. "Fuck." She cursed taking in the looks from the four that were left.

"Hello Andie." Alaric murmured and walked away as she rolled her eyes.

"Leave, now." He ordered and everyone left except for Jeremy and Bonnie.

"I never had to say this to Stefan but Damon I swear if you hurt her I will end you even if I die in the process. Are clear?" The teen asked him and Damon nodded giving the younger Gilbert his clue to exit.

"Something you'd like to add?" He asked her.

"What Jeremy said but I'm dead serious Damon. I mean it, I will end you." Bonnie said with a look of stone on her face and she left locking the door before closing it behind her.

"I guess we should've done that before." Elena added and he started to laugh.

"Well that was a pleasant afterwards." He said and she smacked him. "I honestly didn't expect them to come in here at all." He added and she just kissed him letting the sheet she was covering up with fall halfway off the bed not giving a damn about the cake or the party or anything else.


End file.
